Debroah Harrison
Appearances Season 1 Appears in every episode except; * "Bloody Mary" - 1x07 * "The Wendigo" - 1x10 * "Bloodlines" - 1x11 Season 2 Appears in every episode except; * 2x05 * 2x07 * 2x11 * 2x19 Season 3 Appears in every episode except; * 3x05 * 3x07 Season 4 Appears in every episode except; * 4x04 * 4x11 * 4x12 * 4x13 * 4x14 * 4x15 * 4x17 * 4x18 * 4x19 * 4x20 * 4x21 * 4x22 Season 5 Appears in every episode except; * 5x03 * 5x04 * 5x06 * 5x07 * 5x08 * 5x12 * 5x13 * 5x14 * 5x17 * 5x18 * 5x19 * 5x20 Season 6 Appears in every episode except; * 6x03 * 6x05 * 6x06 * 6x09 * 6x13 * 6x15 * 6x16 Season 7 Appears in the following episodes; * 7x01 (as a spirit) * 7x02 (as a spirit) * 7x03 (as part of a dream) * 7x05 (as a spirit) * 7x09 (as a spirit) * 7x10 (as a spirit) * 7x23 (as a spirit) Season 8 * 8x07 (flashback) * 8x16 (as a spirit) Season 9 * Magical History Lesson - 9x12 (flashback) * TBA - 9x13 (in the body of Dahlia) * TBA - 9x14 (in the body of Dahlia and seen as herself when found by Katherine) * TBA - 9x15 (in the body of Dahlia and seen as herself by family) * TBA - 9x16 (in the body of Dahlia and seen as herself by family) * TBA - 9x20 (in the body of Dahlia, later reunited with her original body) * TBA - 9x21 * TBA - 9x22 * "Till Charmed Do Us Part (Part 1)" - 9x23 (flashback) * "Till Charmed Do Us Part (Part 2)" - 9x24 '' Deaths Unlike the books where her curse given to her at the end of the second novel Hecate is that of bad luck to her loved ones. As punishment, her father cursed them, with Deborah having to live nine lives, seen by how her once blue pendant changed to green. Deborah has died 8 times in her lifetime, each time she dies she loses one of her nine lives. Deborah currently is on her last life and since her Pendant is tied to her curse, her Pendant now remains red. Deborah has died from: * Hit by a car (3x01) * Neck Snapped by Jacob Harrison, who was possessed by Amery Lopez (1848) (3x01) * Stabbed by Penelope (3x04) * Spell cast by Demon (3x14) * Unknown death, off-screen between season 3 and 4 * Killed in Bomb explosion (4x24) * Bitten by Hell Hounds (5x10) * Spell cast by Jacob (5x23) Trivia * Despite being a series regular, Deborah has never appeared in every episode of any season. * In the original script draft Jenna Harrison's character lived, and would serve the same role as Deborah. In this version however Its their uncle who passes away and raised them. Instead the series decided to be more closer to the original novels. * At Comic Con 2015, The producers mentioned that the character of Jenna was originally suppose to be alot more major, and got replaced by Deborah, when it became clear they were going to follow the novels more closely. * The departure of Deborah during the show's fourth season mid-season where her character leaves town with her boyfriend Tommy was written due to the actress real life pregnancy. During the fifth season, her character's role was limited to a now recurring capacity due to budget cuts and the actress asking for a reduced role so she can spend time with her family and new baby. She returned during season 6 for a more prominent role, and was reinstated as a series regular once again. * In the books, Deborah's character's curse that she, her nephews and the Harper Family received during the end of ''Warlocks and Hecate novel was different than TV Series, in the books she was given the curse of never giving all her loved ones bad luck, while in the TV Series she was given the curse of nine lives. * In the books, Deborah dies and is not resurrected into the body of Dahlia. Instead she is given corporal form in the final novel of the series in order to help everyone locate the special sword, since she has knowledge of it. Once she completes her task, she returns to the afterlife.